


【DN】The Little Mermaid 【人鱼AU】

by bruciehoney



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), mermaid au
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 人鱼AUSummary：尼禄他一直不知道自己有着和常人不一样的身份，直到后来遇到了他。





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
在弗杜那长大的尼禄有个温馨的小家庭，有爱他的哥哥克雷多和他爱的姐姐姬莉叶，然而他不是他们的血亲，他只是他们父母捡回来的弃婴。没有人知道他是从哪里来的，也没有人知道他的父母是谁，他只知道他是在一个没有星星和月亮的夜晚，被养父母捡回家的孩子，还因此赐了个名字叫做尼禄。尼禄有着黑暗的意思，就如同那天他被遗弃的晚上一样伸手不见五指。

不过这些都不算什么，毕竟对于尼禄而言，他有个比其他人都要幸福的童年。

然而幸福总是会伴随着各式各样的问题，随着尼禄一天一天长大，他逐渐觉得他和周围人开始格格不入了。比起普通人，他更爱水，多亏弗杜那是个被水环绕的小岛，他白日里可以自由自在地在海里游泳嬉戏。只不过，每次他这么做，一旦被克雷多发现就会被无情地拖上岸，原因也很简单，岛上的教团崇拜着一位名叫斯巴达的海神，所以大海成为了岛上居民忌讳的领域。

没有人想过靠海离开这种岛，毕竟对于他们而言岛就是最好的庇护场所。每天岛上的居民出海捕鱼前都会前往教会祈祷，希望伟大的斯巴达保佑他们收获满满，可以养活岛上的所有人，尼禄对此嗤之以鼻。

这一天，例行的教会祷告时间，尼禄头一次有了缺席的想法，不过转眼就被克雷多压着去了教会，毕竟今天是姬莉叶作为神使第一次上台唱圣歌，作为家中长子，不允许他的小弟弟缺席。尼禄被压着前往了教会，一路上目光却总是追寻着不远处的大海，然而就在这时，他似乎在被阳光照射的海面上看到一个人影，而那个人影貌似也在盯着他看。

尼禄还没来得及思考为什么海里会有个人，他就被克雷多扯进了教会安置在了一个陌生人的边上，好吧，实际上岛上的居民们都互相认识，但是对于尼禄而言除了家人以外都是陌生人。不知道是不是他过于敏感，他总觉得周围人对他都抱有异议，只不过看在他们家为教会出力的份上，没有人发声而已。

尼禄大大咧咧地坐在长椅的一端，眼神略带不屑地盯着不远处的石像，完全不像人类的海神持着大剑孤零零地站着，闭上的双眸透露着一股严肃的神情，然而尼禄根本不觉得海神有多么可怕，甚至觉得周围人都在大惊小怪，特别是那个叨叨絮絮说个没完的教皇，总让尼禄觉得心烦意乱。

最终，他在姬莉叶唱完圣歌后，偷偷溜了出去，朝着他想念了一个晚上的大海冲了过去。尼禄着急的连衣服都没脱，像是一条鱼一样地跃进了大海，熟悉的水元素围绕在他的身上，就如同回到母体一样的舒适感，让他放松了一些警惕感。

这时，一条泛着暗红色光芒的生物快速地接近了闭着眼睛游泳的尼禄，却在安全范围外藏匿了自己的气息。

那泛着暗红色光泽的生物是一条人鱼，拥有着和尼禄一样颜色的头发，随着海洋的流动在水中飘逸着，耳朵位置被半透明暗红色的耳鳍所代替，这样可以接受到水中其他种族的超声波语言，好看的眼膜反射着金属一样的光芒，赤裸的上半身上是结实的肌肉群，背部则同样长着巨大结实的暗红色半透明鱼鳍，腰线以下则是被一条漂亮的鱼尾所代替，在阳光下的照射下反射着微弱的红色，然而整体却偏向于黑色，这样的颜色可以让他安全躲在海洋的深处不被发现。

然而，那条人鱼只是注视了一会儿尼禄，在确定对方没有发现自己之后，随着又一次甩尾的动作重新游回了大海的深处。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
尼禄觉得周围人看他的眼光越来越奇怪了，但是他不在乎，他本来就觉得自己和岛上其他居民没有什么共同语言，比起浪费时间做无聊地维持着表面上的邻居和睦，他宁可自己活得逍遥自在，而且就光他热爱大海甚至可以潜水时间长达5分钟这一个理由，岛上的其他居民就足以把他当做异类了。

尼禄这么想着，大大咧咧地坐在教堂的最后一排，一脸不爽皱着眉地盯着前方滔滔不惧的教皇，他的话，他一句都听不见去。

“愿，海神斯巴达，保佑我们今日收成美满。”

“斯巴达保佑。”

‘保佑个屁，我下海那么多次就没见到什么海神，都是瞎吹。’

尼禄腹议了一会儿，在散了早会之后，就急匆匆地溜到了门口等着姬莉叶做完弥撒出来，双手环胸右腿曲起踩在门框上左腿支撑着他几乎全身的重量，闭着眼睛不看周围人狐疑的目光。尼禄就这样站着，一直到被人敲了脑袋，他才嗷了一声，睁开眼睛一看，克雷多正皱着眉盯着他，尼禄捂着脑袋一脸委屈地看对方。

“干什么又揍我，我又没有闯祸，这不是乖乖等你们一起回家吗！”

“安静，尼禄。这里不是你能嚷嚷的地方。姬莉叶还有事不能回家，骑士团需要我去主持，你可以先回去了。要不是姬莉叶一定要我跟你说一声，我才懒得管你。”

克雷多似乎是不想让尼禄多参与教团的破事，虽然教会了尼禄如何使用刀剑，但是他还是会插手不让尼禄多参与骑士团的活动。因此，他也被骑士团的人排斥在外，不过，尼禄也不在乎，毕竟他觉得与其和那些人一起挥洒臭汗，他更加乐意去海水里泡着。

特别是，现在克雷多和姬莉叶都忙着教团的事情，这样让他有足够的时间下海。

尼禄回顾了一圈，确定海边没有其他岛上居民之后，他快速地将身上的衣服脱了个干净，深深地吸了一口气，下一秒，用力一跃双臂在脑前相合形成三角形，这样的形状可以完美地劈开波动的水面。尼禄整个人窜进了水中，熟悉的海洋温度，让他浑身的毛孔都舒张而开。

然而在他不知情的情况下，他雪白的脖颈靠近肩膀位置上的皮肤，随着他潜水的深度缓缓出现了不规则的曲线裂缝，几乎在尼禄往深海游去的时候，那些裂缝的深度一点点往皮肤下蔓延。本该浮出水面呼吸氧气的尼禄，意外的没有了窒息的感觉，使而让他忘记了换气这件事，海底迷人的荧光场景让他流连忘返。

人类的耳朵不能承受深海的压力，圆形的耳骨微妙的发生着改变，逐渐地往梯形发展，整体的耳骨慢慢分叉，上长下短，骨与骨之间由深蓝色的半透明薄膜相连，尼禄的五指之间也慢慢嘚悄悄地长出同色调的半透明薄膜。

然而，尼禄对于这一切的变化都没有太在意，不知何时，海水里的暗色调变得明亮了起来，本来偏黑的环境逐渐变得淡蓝，尼禄吃惊地睁大了双眼，这时他注意到了更为可怕的现实，他的腿不见了，腰部以下取代了他的双腿和臀部的位置的是一条深蓝偏紫的鱼尾，甚至末端代替脚掌的是一片扇形深蓝色半透明尾翼。

‘WHAT THE HELL !!! 我是怎么回事？？？’尼禄同样注意到了自己指间长出来的深蓝色薄膜，似乎这样的结构让他游得更加快速与文档。

“哦~你好啊，孩子。我这可是第一次在这个海域遇到没见过的人鱼呢~哇哦，你还真是热情难却啊~”一个陌生的嗓音在尼禄的身后炸响，吓得他猛地一个转身。

尼禄对于突然出现在身后的红色人鱼表现出了明显的敌意，不知何时冒出的蓝色鱼鳍完全张开，暴露而出的尖锐鱼骨透露着一股杀意，然而这样的嚣张的行为，并没有让红色人鱼出现任何的怯意，反而调笑着又凑近了尼禄，手不规矩地摸上了对方刚长出来的鱼尾，颇为敏感的鳞片被对方恶意拨弄，尼禄非常不适应的甩了甩鱼尾，换来了银发男人的偷笑。

“真可爱。”

“FUCK YOU !”


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
但丁收回了自己被鱼尾鳍打痛的手背，上面红色的印记表示了刚才尼禄下尾有多狠，然而但丁不以为然地甩了甩自己的手，装模作样地学着陆地人的方式吹着手背。尼禄突然害怕了，他担心自己刚才那一下太用力了，毕竟对方没有任何敌意的样子。

尼禄一脸担忧地凑了过去，一眨眼地时间，那条红色的人鱼伸手搂住了他的腰，大拇指色情地在鱼尾链接处滑动着，敏感的地方被陌生人接触，尼禄下意识地想要伸手将对方推开，结果却被对方死死握住了手腕。但丁将尖锐的牙齿隐藏于双唇之后，模拟着陆地人亲密的行为，将一个不怎么真实的吻烙在了蓝色人鱼的手背上。

尼禄被陌生人猥亵了，难受得想要抽回自己的手，然而人鱼的力气大到他完全挣脱不开。但丁带着一脸坏透了的表情，尖锐的牙齿咬上了蓝色人鱼的耳朵，薄如冰翼的耳膜被轻易咬穿，一阵钝痛传达到尼禄的大脑皮层，尼禄反射性地用力甩尾，尾巴恶狠狠地抽打了红色的鱼尾，但丁吃痛的低吼了一声，危险的牙齿暴露在外，海水中弥漫着一股让所有生物害怕的杀意，然而，下一秒，他就将杀意收了回去，他想到了更有趣的东西。

“孩子，记住了，我的名字是但丁。是这片海洋的主人，以后要是有事就下海找我。对了，为了表示我的诚意，我送你个礼物，不许拒绝。”

“什么？操！”

尼禄还没明白但丁话中意思，乳首突然传来剧烈的疼痛，没有丝毫遮拦的咒骂声脱口而出，但丁默默地收回了自己的手。尼禄低头往疼痛的来源望去，他差点就吓晕了。乳尖剧烈疼痛的原因，让尼禄瞪大了双眼，他简直不刚相信他现在看到的，他完全弄不懂这条名为但丁的人鱼为何会做出这样的行为。

尼禄的乳首被带上了由暗红色水晶打磨而成的乳环。这样一来，尼禄似乎成为了但丁的所有物。

“快，拿下来！你不能这样做！”尼禄动手想要将乳环拿下，然后他一弄乳首就传来剧痛，他只能挺着胸，想让但丁帮忙拿下来。

“为什么不呢，孩子。你还没告诉我名字呢。”但丁并不打算收回自己刚送出去的礼物，他觉得这样的标记非常配他的蓝紫色鱼尾。

“操，你不能这样做，就是不能。而且他真的他妈的很痛！”尼禄不甘心地将乳首送到但丁的指尖，但丁好玩地拨弄了一下，惹得尼禄发出了类似嘶的音调。

“是吗，看起来，你是刚刚觉醒了人鱼的力量？毕竟我们作为天生好战的种族，对疼痛的感觉几乎为零，不过少数情况还是会刚到疼痛，比如你刚才的那一下，真的很疼。”

但丁为了让尼禄相信他所说的，他用尖锐的牙齿划开了自己的手臂，红色的血液争先恐后地从伤口涌出，与海水融合成为了淡粉色随后消失殆尽。更为神奇的是，就几秒钟的时间内，刚才被牙齿划伤到肌肉层的伤口立马愈合了，甚至没有留下任何疤痕。

尼禄不敢置信但丁的所作所为，傻愣地盯着对方，一直到对方过于帅气的脸凑得离他只有两三厘米的距离，他才反应过来向后躲去，却被对方一手臂重新揽住了腰身。

“所以，你的名字。”但丁一脸诚恳地问着对方。

“尼，尼禄。”尼禄担心自己逃不开但丁的控制，只能硬着头皮报了自己名字。

“尼禄，尼禄，真是个不错的名字。”

但丁眯着眼睛盯了一会儿尼禄，然后像是变魔术一样，不知道从哪里拿出了一颗镶有蓝色宝石的耳钉，一脸兴奋地将手中的耳钉挂在了刚才被他咬穿的耳膜之上。刚刚觉醒的人鱼并不具备立刻恢复的能力，尚且没有完全愈合的耳洞被但丁的耳钉填满，而刚刚被按上乳环的乳首也微微向外渗着不怎么起眼的鲜血。

大海充满了危险，即使新生的人鱼被海洋的主人保护着，但总有些没脑子的深海生物想要夺取人鱼的生命。一些黑暗中的触手从深海里冒了出来，顶着可能被但丁杀死风险，冒险似的用触手缠住了尼禄的鱼尾。

但丁注意到了蠢蠢欲动的触手，但是没想到他们居然冲着他的猎物而来，被绕了兴致的他，眼睛都没眨的用自己锋利的指甲切断了那些触须，令人恶心的绿色的液体从断口处冒出，但丁表情微妙的皱了一下眉，就着单手搂着尼禄腰身的动作，用力一甩尾，两条人鱼离开了危险的深海区域。

“孩子，下次游泳记得避开深海区，毕竟你还没彻底觉醒出能力对抗这些。而且对于他们而言，我们人鱼刚好是最好的猎物，同时也是他们最佳的补品。”


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
尼禄几乎是用逃的方式离开了但丁的怀抱，但丁只是笑着对着尼禄比划了一下陆地人常用的再见手势，尼禄余光瞥到了但丁的动作，脸红着冲出了海面，扑面而来的寒冷空气，让尼禄这才发现他已经不知不觉在海水里度过了整整一天。

尼禄望了望空中的上弦月与星辰的位置，他估算了一下当前的时间，然后吓得红润的脸颊一下子变得惨白，他要完蛋了。

尼禄用了全身的力气游到岸边，双手攀上礁石，下意识地想要坐上去，结果却发现自己怎么坐都会因为鱼鳞上光滑的黏液而坐不稳，不停向下坠落的感觉，让他无可奈何地用爪子死死抓住了礁石。

但丁笑着在离尼禄的不远处的海面露出半个脑袋，像是在看戏一样盯着在礁石上不停滑下爬上去的尼禄，月光下黑红色的鱼尾呈现了墨一样的光晕，和大海的深黑色融为一体，只有甩动时反射着月光才能发现那条神秘的鱼尾。

“操，刚才那条人鱼怎么没告诉我怎么变回人类啊，这都那么晚了，我再不回去就要被克雷多啰嗦死了。该死的但丁，我该怎么回家啊。”尼禄坐在礁石上自言自语的同时，还不忘用爪子敲打着礁石泄气。

“是人鱼！！！！我的天！妈妈！是人鱼！我看到人鱼了！”尼禄身后的不远处传来的人类幼童的呼喊声。

“糟糕！”

尼禄在听到儿童天真的呼唤声的瞬间，大喊了一声，然后赶紧滑进了水里，整个人躲进了海面之下，目光却是焦急的盯着岸边。果然，随着女孩的大声叫喊，引来了一群举着火把的岛上居民，尼禄从水下看到的是火光的虚影，他想起了他小时候听养父母讲过的故事，说是岛周围的人鱼都是邪恶的，会欺骗人类，并且把他们都吃掉的恶魔。

尼禄之前对于这个故事还半信半疑的，直到遇到了但丁，见面的那一瞬间他觉得人鱼并不是都是坏的，却又在对方私自给他打上标记的下一秒，又觉得人鱼果然是狡猾的生物。就在尼禄纠结人鱼到底是好是坏，他到底能不能在宵禁前回到家，目光盯着胸口暗红色宝石发呆之际，一双冰凉的手摸上了他的腰与鱼尾的链接处。尼禄瞬间感受到一股凉意从自己的尾椎骨一路上传到大脑，如果他有毛的话，应该能非常明显的看到脊椎处的毛发随着感觉而舒张。

尼禄的目光被腰上的手吸引走了注意力，但入眼的不是但丁，而是一条他没见过的人鱼，就像是安徒生童话里所描述的一样，是一条雌性人鱼，然而她却不像但丁那样能开口说话，也不像但丁拥有大部分人类的特征，更不像是童话故事里那样的漂亮，与其说对方是一条人鱼，更不如说像是一条没有智慧的类人鱼类。

雌性人鱼尖锐的指甲抠进了他的鱼尾链接处，那边覆着的保护性薄膜被划破，尖锐的疼痛随着神经网传递到大脑皮层，完全替代了刚才痒麻的触觉。微弱的血气刺激到了雌性人鱼，本该圆月才会发情的人鱼被提前了。

雌性人鱼嗅闻到了海水中雄性人鱼的味道，本来只是想看看对方是不是人鱼族口中代代相传的传奇人鱼但丁，却没想到找到的是一个从来没见过面的幼崽，显然对方只是刚刚分化成了人鱼，然而他身上带着好闻的气息，让她下意识地用指甲划开了人鱼身上最为脆弱的部分，来验证她的想法，果不其然，从那里流出的血液和那条传奇人鱼身上的几乎一样。

雌性人鱼贪婪地展露出了自己兽性的欲望，咧开了长满尖锐牙齿的嘴，似乎打算一口咬住那条无助的雄性人鱼，然而手指却摸到了鱼尾中间那条肉眼无法察觉的细缝，过长的指甲尖拨弄着被保护起来的地方，过于奇怪的感受让尼禄甩尾挣扎，雌性人鱼立刻将左边的爪子深深插进了尼禄的腰肌内，让他根本没办法逃避。

就在雌性人鱼用手指剥开人鱼暗藏的生殖腔之际，一条黑色恶魔般的人鱼迅速地用鱼尾甩击攻打着雌性人鱼的脸，过猛的力量让雌性人鱼发出了一声激烈的惨叫声波，尼禄下意识地捂住耳朵。

但丁的及时出现，让尼禄免去了被雌性人鱼生吞活剥的下场。

“嗨，kid，我们又见面了。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
“你你你，你离我远点！”尼禄尚且处在惊吓之中，看到一切类人鱼种都得保持距离感。

“孩子，你看，是我，是你的亲亲但丁，不用怕我，我不会对你怎么样的。”但丁小心翼翼地游向尼禄，然而尼禄依旧往后躲避着。

“我知道是你，但是请你和我保持距离，我觉得你是在戏弄我，特别是这个！”尼禄伸出自己带着蓝色薄膜的手指，指了指胸口上漂亮的红色水晶。

“这不是我给你的礼物吗？你喜欢吗？你要是喜欢我再送你个蓝色的？”

但丁不知道从哪儿变出来的蓝色水晶，急速接近着尼禄，尼禄这一次并不打算乖乖就范，潜意识地作出防备动作，张牙舞爪地臂膀鱼鳍张开露出最为锋利的刺骨，随着一次甩手的动作，尖锐的指甲勘勘地划过但丁的喉结，但丁反应极快地向后扬了一下，手上的动作依旧没有停下，尼禄的左乳又被迫接受了另一件礼物。

“我TM……你是不是脑子有问题？为什么要这么对我？”

尼禄就像是受了什么刺激，甩着尾巴就要冲上去跟但丁干架，然而但丁轻轻松松地握住了尼禄攻过来的双手，完全被控制住的尼禄，不甘心地甩动着尾巴攻击但丁，结果被但丁同样用尾巴死死纠缠住，红色的鱼尾缠绕在蓝色之上，能用力的尾端肌肉被对方暗红色的鱼尾压制住。

尼禄整个人被但丁死死地锁在怀中。

“你放开我！”尼禄呲牙咧嘴地对着但丁吼着，脸上全是不甘的表情。

“你答应我不攻击我，我就放开你。”但丁忍不住伸出舌头舔了一下尼禄脖子处的鳃膜，尼禄浑身轻颤了一下，就像是什么敏感点被激发。

“我...唔嗯...我答应你！”你自暴自弃地喊着，心里却想着趁对方松手的不注意，直接抓花他那张好看的脸。

然而但丁并没有相信尼禄所说的话，用舌头挑开了尼禄的鳃膜，舌尖轻而易举的舔进鳃部，敏感的鳃被柔软冰凉的舌尖玩弄着，尼禄感受到了微弱的窒息感，他挣扎着反抗着。可惜，但丁对于尼禄的反应无动于衷，甚至闲着的手轻轻抚摸着尼禄的背鳍，深蓝色的背鳍舒张开来，却不似刚才那样具有攻击力。

“放...放开我...我快窒息了...”

尼禄艰难地说这话，他第一次发现作为鱼类，鳃部被夺走呼吸权之后是如此的难受，逐渐强烈的窒息感，让他控不住想要浮出水面。但丁将禁锢在自己怀中的尼禄彻底弄软弄迷糊后，单手搂住将自己完全依靠在他身上的尼禄，轻甩动着流线型的鱼尾。

但丁就着这样的姿势游到了岸边，双手微微用力，借着海浪的力量，将尼禄推到了岸上，紧接着他在水里蓄力将鱼尾变成了双腿，一双属于人类却又肌肉紧实的双腿完美代替了鱼尾的位置，但丁模拟着人类游泳的姿势来到了岸上，随着红色的魔力在他身上微微爆开，上了岸的他穿上了更为骚包的红色长款皮衣。

等尼禄再次醒来的时候，他发现他回到了养父母的家，他紧张的掀开了盖在自己身上的被子，结果看到自己穿着平日里他最爱的纯棉汗衫。在汗衫的紧密包裹之下，他隐隐约约地能透过汗衫看到作为礼物而被打上的水晶形状。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
“尼禄，你醒了？你不要急，你知道吗，你差点就溺死在海里了。还好，多亏善良的但丁先生，你才免于一死。”姬莉叶推开木门就看到一脸茫然的尼禄傻愣愣地坐在床上，她赶紧小跑过去着手塞了一个枕头进尼禄的后腰处，以防对方因为这样不良的坐姿而导致腰疼。

“哈？”尼禄有点听不懂姬莉叶在说什么，他只记得自己的意识断片之前，有一条红色的变态人鱼死死地抱着自己，不顾他有可能缺氧窒息的前提下，像个流氓异样地用他柔软温热的舌头一直玩弄着他的重要器官，想到这里尼禄差点当着姬莉叶的面用拳头砸床。

“我刚好拿了点面包进来，本想着怕你一会儿醒了会饿，毕竟你已经睡了有一天一夜了，克雷多很担心你。”姬莉叶一边说着一边将面包篮里的面包拿出放到精致的餐盘上，一脸微笑地将放有面包的盘子交给了躺在床上的尼禄。

尼禄接过姬莉叶递过来的餐盘，在对方一脸期待的目光中，木讷地啃了一口面包，他这才发现自己有多饿，明明平日里是他最不想吃的白面包，此时此刻，变成了饕餮佳肴。尼禄狼吞虎咽地吃下了一个面包，口干舌燥的他大口喝下了姬莉叶传递过来的牛奶，如同春雨入泥般，内心深处得到了格外舒畅的满足感，随着尼禄吃下了第二个白面包之后，眯着眼睛仰躺在枕头上，满意地用手揉了揉自己的肚子，姬莉叶笑着揉了揉尼禄的头发。

“既然你已经吃饱了，那么，我就让但丁进来看看你了，你昏睡了那么久，人家可是守了一天一夜呢。”姬莉叶笑着打开了尼禄房间的木门，对着门外拥有者红色披风的男子招了招手。

但丁灵敏过头的听力早就接收到了男孩苏醒的消息，欣喜若狂的内心躁动被他按了下去，本能在他体内叫嚣着，来自血脉的共鸣，让但丁微微眯了眯眼睛，直到姬莉叶推开木门对他招手的瞬间，但丁的脸上堆满了名为温柔的笑意。

姬莉叶似乎看懂了什么，掩着嘴对着但丁轻笑了几声，但丁有些尴尬地伸手挠了挠自己的脸，完全不似之前海洋霸主那样的霸气，反而有点‘腼腆’地走进了尼禄的卧室，姬莉叶出门后还不忘贴心地帮他两关上了木门。

但丁在木门合上的瞬间，就像是变脸一样，直接从一副即将脸红的模样，变成了现在一副痞痞的表情，微微上翘的嘴角，让尼禄无意识地退缩，却忘记自己根本就没有任何退缩的空间。但丁直接欺身而上，两个人之间的距离是近到能感受到彼此的呼吸。尼禄一瞬间就想到了海中发生的一切，脑袋直接狠狠往前一砸，伴随着一声巨大的‘咚’，尼禄嗷嗷大叫的往后仰头，而身为被攻击目标的但丁，脸上的笑意更为浓烈了。

“想不到，你那么快就回复活力了。看起来，人鱼的血统在你体内很好的发挥了它该发挥的作用。”但丁一边说着话，一边对着尼禄上下其手，右手手指故意挑拨了几下他胸口上的装饰品，心满意足地听着对方倒吸一口气弄出的细微声响。

但丁凑上前轻吻了一下尼禄的嘴角，两个人此刻的姿势就像是一对陷入热恋中的情侣。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
弗杜那作为一个对外封闭的岛屿，关于陌生人的出现总是充满了警惕感，即便那位陌生人现暂住在骑士团团长克雷多的家里，依旧免不了那些来自于其他居民的恶意猜测。然而关于这位突如其来的陌生人，作为同样被收留在克雷多家里的尼禄有着颇多的异议，甚至他为了赶走这个整天黏着他的陌生人，他每天夜里都会选择去骚扰克雷多。

可惜，克雷多身为团长平日里处理教会的事情就够他忙得焦头烂额了，自然就没有更多的空余时间来管理尼禄这位救命恩人的事，但是随着尼禄的抱怨越来越多，克雷多一开始只是皱着眉听着，直到后来听多了终于是忍不住伸手轻拍了尼禄的脑袋两下。

“虽然，我们是个可以自给自足不需要外界帮助的地方，但是，我们不是外界那些薄情寡义的人类，尼禄。记住了，他是你的救命恩人，如果当时他没有在海里救你，或许现在的你早就成为海神的祭品了。所以，你要学会去感恩，而不是抱怨。”

尼禄被克雷多的感恩一词砸地一下子话到嘴边又说不出口，某种程度上而言，但丁的确是他的救命恩人，不过不是那种常规意义上，而是关于他贞操方面的救星。如果不是但丁的及时出现，或许尼禄现在就得拥有一些不该存在的后代问题了。尼禄一脸懊恼地用手抓了抓自己的脑袋，他从来没有想过自己那么热爱的海洋居然会给他这样的‘惊喜’。

尼禄完全明白克雷多话中的意思，对于但丁这个像是牛皮糖一样的人鱼，他除了忍耐没有别的办法，毕竟相处了这些天下来，他会选择在白天跟随着那些渔民出海捕鱼。说来奇怪的是，有但丁存在的渔船总能收获颇丰。这才几天的时间，但丁就拥有了‘海神’的别称。每天早上总有些为了捕获更多鱼类的渔民们络绎不绝地敲开他们家的木门，随后在姬莉叶的热情招待之下，但丁就像是真的被簇拥的海神一样，挑选着自己的‘信徒’带领着他们去捕获属于今天的猎物们。

尼禄皱着眉看着但丁在一群人的拥护之下离开了他们的家，他松了口气地耸了耸肩，第一眼看上去像是送走了一个大麻烦，然而事实却是他脸上的表情寂寞极了。姬莉叶收拾着用餐过后的残骸，抬头注意到了依靠在门口沉浸在阳光下若有所思的尼禄，她将那些餐具轻轻地放进水池后，一边挽着袖子一边走向尼禄，趁着对方没有注意到自己的靠近，十分调皮地伸手扯了一下尼禄的脸。

“怎么了？但丁走后，你看上去寂寞极了，要是想他的话，你完全可以跟着去的，你知道的，他从来不会拒绝你的。”

“哈？我怎么可能寂寞，不，是你看错了，姬莉叶。他好不容易走了，我应该松口气才对，怎么可能会……”

“啊，是我看错了，那么要过来帮忙洗盘子吗？”姬莉叶笑着指了指水池里的盘子，看着尼禄眉头皱得更深之后，她轻轻拉扯着尼禄的右手，尼禄撇了一下嘴后，乖乖认命地站在水池边洗起了盘子。

但丁像是一尊雕像一样双手环胸站在渔船的最前端，扑面而来的海风夹杂着水元素的亲密感，让他的缺水症得到了一丝丝的安抚，他缓缓闭上了双眸，下一秒猛地睁开，非人的兽瞳快速收缩着。但丁周身散发出人类肉眼无法捕捉的波纹，随着这些力量扩散出去，本在阳光照射下显得十分安静的海面躁动了起来。鱼群就像是受到了什么东西的吸引，在水面底下疯狂地游动着，这样的力量几乎可以掀翻一艘渔船，然而，但丁只是轻哼了两个音节，刚才还在狂躁的鱼们又安静了下来。

但丁对着身后的渔民做了一个手势，得到指令的渔民们一脸兴奋地拼尽全力拉动着渔网牵引绳，满载而归的鱼让这艘船的渔民接下来可以几天不用出海捕鱼了。那些在渔网内死命挣扎的鱼类，在但丁将手指放到双唇上的同时，安分了下来，就像是听从指挥家的乐手们一样。

渔民们也不知道为什么那些鱼会在一瞬间失去了所有挣扎的力量，虽然有些奇怪，但是这样明显方便了他们的收网。所以，被收获的喜悦冲昏了头脑的渔民们完全忽视了刚才的异样，收获完毕后竟然围着但丁兴高采烈地鼓着掌。

但丁一边笑着应付着人类的热情，一边偷偷将目光投射到了悬崖上过于醒目的教会建筑，听着耳边渔民们对于海神的赞美之乐，他的眼神里满是虚假的笑意。


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
但丁被太阳晒得口干舌燥，一直在海面上行动的他却并没有因此暴露他人鱼的身份，直到忙完了一个上午至傍晚，他才勉勉强强接触到了海水。但丁脱下鞋子与裤子，随后试探性地将脚踩进海水，微凉的海水包裹着他白皙的脚踝，大量的水元素涌进他的体内，他眯起双眼轻呼出一口气，他转而脱下了身上的红色大衣。

这时，一个年轻点的声音出现在了他的背后。

“反正你都不能长时间离开水，为什么不直接回归你的国度？别告诉我，你是个孤单的离群的人鱼。”尼禄从巨石背后走出来，夕阳的光芒照射在他的银发上，反射出金色的光晕。

“如果我说是的，你会跟我一起前往大海的深处吗？”但丁似笑非笑地回答着尼禄的问题，他背对红色阳光的画面让尼禄产生了看到海神的幻视。

“唔……”

尼禄动摇了，他内心充满了困惑。自从尼禄发现自己不是普通人类后，内心向往大海的欲望变得越来越严重，每一次控制不住要幻化成人鱼之际，但丁总会及时的出现，就像是救星一样神色诚恳地吻上他的双唇，然后大量的海水气息被灌入的他体内，使得他能安然无恙地维持着人类的形态。

尼禄想到此处，手指无意识地接触着嘴唇，引来了但丁好笑的表情，他注意到了，瞬间脸上红成一片。

在夕阳中，但丁向尼禄伸出了自己的右手，就像是塞壬用美妙的歌声吸引迷途的水手，尼禄一步一步地走向了但丁，他将自己的手放进了对方的掌中，右手被偏凉手掌握住。但丁缓缓地向后退去，牵引着尼禄走向大海，等海水浸没他们的胸腹位置后，但丁微微用力，两个人同时坠入海水之中，冥冥之中互相吸引的两个人在海水的包围之下，情不自禁地吻上彼此的双唇。

但丁的舌尖轻而易举地挑开尼禄的双唇，柔滑的舌头舔过逐渐变得锋利的贝齿，手指则不停地抚摸着对方腰部与鱼尾的链接处。尼禄的肉体上最为敏感的粘膜处被男人恶意地抚摸着，他有些难耐地甩动着鱼尾，湛蓝色的尾端在半透明的海水中划出优雅的弧度，让但丁迷恋不已，红到发黑的鱼尾暧昧地缠绕住了尼禄的尾巴，占有欲十足的举动并没有让对方感到不满。尼禄无意识地依赖着但丁的一举一动。

但丁的笑容没有从脸上消退过，导致尼禄一直很‘羞涩’，时不时皱起的眉头引得但丁不停地轻吻着他的额头，两个人的亲密举动就像是陷入热恋的伴侣，一切都那么的熟练，这样温馨的画面在海水中传来了奇怪的声音的瞬间消失了。但丁在听到声音的瞬间，他原本好看的银色双眸中的瞳孔突然收缩，一眨眼的时间幻化成竖型兽瞳，他开始呲牙展露出隐藏在双唇之后的尖齿，双手充满保护欲般的紧紧箍住怀中的尼禄。但丁的喉咙深处发出了响亮的嘀嗒声，奇怪的声音消失了几秒钟，随后更多的声音从海底深处冒出，同时但丁背后的鱼鳍充满杀意地竖起展开。

尼禄察觉到但丁的怪异行为，他不安地回头，却被但丁用手扳了回来，似乎有什么他不该看的场景出现了，他能察觉到但丁身上散发出来的杀意，混乱的水元素夹杂着怒意，让他们周身的海水出现了波动和漩涡，像是在准备着什么。突然间，有什么摸上了尼禄的鱼尾，敏感的尾巴被抚摸的感觉，让他猛地瑟缩，下意识地低头，结果他看到了一双枯槁的手正在抚摸着他湛蓝色的尾巴，而但丁的尾巴则在激烈地甩动着，驱赶着那些想要接近他们的人鱼们，或者说不成人型的怪物们。


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
“但……”尼禄刚准备开口却被但丁用手挡住。

“嘘……安静……”说完，但丁低头对着那些不停地拉扯着他们鱼尾张大了嘴，一阵阵由音波组成的浪花攻击着下面的怪物们。

尼禄听不懂那些超声波代表的意思，可他却能察觉到灵魂深处的共鸣感，突然手臂上传来一阵剧痛，他反射性地收回手臂，大量的暗红色鲜血在海水中被兑成了粉色，尼禄咬着牙没有出声，血腥味吸引到了更多的怪物们，但丁抱着尼禄没办法彻底发挥自己的本事，他只能在甩开几条怪物的纠缠后，他带着尼禄回到了海面之上。

那些来自深海的怪物们，看着即将到口的猎物逃走，有些不甘心地追上去，然后眼睁睁地看着自己伸出的手化作碎片，更多的则是悄悄躲回了海底深处。

但丁心疼不已地举起了尼禄受伤的右手臂，他不停地轻吻着破裂的伤口，愈合的魔法发挥着它的作用，深而长的伤口肉眼可见地愈合，随着最后一个吻落在完整的皮肤上，伤口彻底愈合，可即便如此，尼禄的手臂上还是留下了一条狰狞的伤疤。

两个人颇为狼狈地回到了海滩之上。

“该死的，明明都没有满月，它们怎么敢……”

但丁一边说着一边收走了尼禄身上残留的水分，尼禄的身体随着水分的蒸发而恢复了人类的模样，除了他刚才受到重伤的右手，它似乎短时间内无法恢复到人类的状态，右小臂上还残留着半透明深蓝的鱼鳍，指间的透明薄膜也存在着，尼禄吃惊极了，他这下不知道该如何面对姬莉叶和克雷多了。

但丁注意到了尼禄身上的异常情况，他也是头一次遇到如此的情况，他一瞬间也不知道该如何，就在他准备尝试其他魔法的时候，他灵敏的听觉捕捉到了人类的脚步声，他赶紧让尼禄穿上自己的衣服，然后扯下自己红色风衣的下摆，用布料快速缠住了尼禄的右手臂。但丁咬破了自己的舌尖，他将自己血抹在了布料之上模拟出了尼禄受伤的画面。

以至于，当岛上的居民来到海边的时候就看到但丁扶着‘受伤’的尼禄正一瘸一拐地往回跑，带头的人连忙带着二人回到了克雷多的住处，姬莉叶一脸焦急地接了二人回屋。

“但丁，尼禄是出了什么事吗？天呐！”姬莉叶看着但丁解开尼禄受伤的布料后，惊讶地捂住了嘴。

“别出声，姬莉叶，尼禄被海怪攻击了，我也不知道为什么会这样，或许是来自海神的祝福。”

“海神的祝福？”晚归的克雷多一进门就听到了意料之外的内容。

“克雷多，我……”尼禄一下子不知道该说什么，他本能地无法对着克雷多撒谎。

“是这样的，我们刚刚收到了海怪的攻击，因此尼禄受到了海神的祝福，所以他才会有一部分鱼化，以防被海怪毒素的侵蚀，你看。”但丁用手指撑开了尼禄手臂上的鱼鳍向克雷多展示着，克雷多皱着眉看着对方所拨弄着的东西，他沉默了好一会儿。

“恐怕，我得请求一下教皇的建议，恕我无法理解当前所发生的一切。”克雷多并不想多责怪尼禄不听话执意下水所带来的后果，他最近要心烦的事情足够多了，光今天教皇给他下达的命令，就足够让他忙得焦头烂额了，更别提晚上尼禄他们带给他的惊喜了。

“我明天可以跟着一起去吗？尼禄会这样是我的错。”但丁主动认错换来了克雷多的注意。

“我不清楚，但是，如果真的如你所说的那样，我相信，教皇会想见你一面的。”克雷多思考了几秒便答应了但丁的请求，毕竟教皇之前就对这位救了尼禄一命的外乡人充满了好奇心。

姬莉叶全程没有出声，她自然注意到了尼禄手臂上的伤口，她一直等到男人们聊完天散会后，她才悄悄地捧出了一盒医疗箱，平日里这些救伤药都是为克雷多准备的，她没想到尼禄有一天也会需要。姬莉叶想要救治尼禄，却被对方给拒绝了，尼禄摇了摇头，他用左手摁住了姬莉叶正忙碌的手腕。

“不需要了，姬莉叶，早点休息吧。”

“可是你的伤？”

“没事的，已经不流血了。”

“那……”

尼禄再次摇了摇头，他站起来安抚性的轻吻了一下姬莉叶的额头后，他转而握住了但丁的手示意对方该回房了。但丁略带抱歉的向着姬莉叶微笑了一下，伸手扶着尼禄回到了他两的房间。尼禄叹了口气躺回了床上，他将自己的右手臂举起来对着烛光，半透明的鱼鳍在火光地照射下反射出银色的光泽。

但丁凑上去吻了吻尼禄的嘴角。


End file.
